Wild Roses
by RawrIshCaitiee
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since the age of 3. Now they're starting secondary school together, and have to learn how to deal with growing up... Contains ideas based on Noughts & Crosses series. EB -eventually- Rated M for cussing.
1. Teaser

Ok. He'd been my best friend since before we'd started pre-school, which we'd begun in rather the same way as today: waving off our mothers, walking through the door hand in hand, and trying to be brave.

Today started just like that day.

* * *

**Yes, ok._  
Exremely _short, I know.  
There's a reason for that. And it goes like this... Um. Really, I have no idea why I did that.  
Basically, I was in Spain (on a Spanish Exchange) and I was bored, so I wrote that in my notebook. It was just kinda circulating around and around in my head, then it started to bug me so I wrote it down. And then I thought, 'hey, this looks like quite a good story...' and so it developed into this fanfic. But this bit had to be separate from the rest. Don't ask why. _I_ don't even know, myself...  
Anyway.  
I'm gonna go and type up the rest of my story. So far. That I've wrote already. And I'll post it straight away. But this just had to be here.  
I can't guarantee _when _the next (first lol) chapter will be up, just that I'll post it asap. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

My alarm went off at 7am. Unusually tired, I smacked the snooze button with as much force as I was capable of, and rolled back over, trying to sleep. All the while, I was mentally cursing myself for that stupid celebration Edward had organised on the patio outside my bedroom; a celebration of 'grown-uppencey' as he'd called it, since the next day we'd be starting-

Oh _crap_! _That _was why I'd uncharacteristically set my alarm for 7am. Today was the first day of secondary school. And if I didn't get my lazy but out of bed, I was going to be late…

_**ding dong**_

No! he was here already! And _I _was still in my pyjamas! I threw myself out of bed, and ran to the top of the staircase, grateful to see my mum inviting him into the house. I didn't stop to see his reaction to my 'uniform', simply shouting a "Hi Edward!" over my shoulder as I sprinted back into my room. I tore off my pjs, glad I'd taken my shower the night before, and practically jumped into my uniform. I grabbed my book bag and hurtled down the stairs, yanking a brush through my hair as I went. My mum handed me a hair band- which I promptly pulled my hair back into- a cereal bar- which I shoved in my skirt pocket- and my P.E. kit. Grr. I had P.E. today. I didn't dwell too long on that fact, since my time was running out, and fast. I did manage to note Edward's amused expression at my discomfort- he knew exactly how much I hated P.E. And I knew exactly how much he loved it. Traitor.

I rushed into the hall, skidding to a stop in front of the door to jerk my shoes onto my feet. Grabbing Edward's hand without thinking about it, I was halfway out the door before I remembered my mother. But since I didn't have time for the grand goodbye scene I'd had half planned out, I turned around, looked my mum in the eye, and said "Bye Mum. See you later."

And then I was down the drive like a bullet out of a gun.

Only no-where near as smooth.

We managed to catch the bus just as it was about to leave the stop, and received several strange glances from other passengers as we made our way, breathless, to the back seats.

I plonked into the window seat with a huff, causing Edward to smirk whilst he slid into the seat next to me.

"God Bella, I thought you said you'd set your alarm clock."

I blushed- only ever s slightly- at his remark, but managed to glare at him.

"I did."

"Right. So you were just planning to come to school in your pyjamas, but decided at the last minute that you were going to blend in and wear your uniform?" He chuckled at his own joke.

So I smacked him -hard- on the arm and hissed "It's your fault for 'celebrating' so late last night. If it wasn'-"

I was cut off by his hand across my mouth.

"Hey, hey! It's meant to be a secret, remember?" he whispered in my ear.

I tried to move his hand off of my mouth, but when I found it wouldn't budge, I decided to play dirty.

So I licked it.

Seemed my tactics worked well, since he withdrew his hand pretty quickly.

"Eugh! Bella! What'd you do that for?!" I laughed at his discomfort as he tried to wipe his hand on the back of the seat in front.

I was still laughing as the bus pulled up outside our school, and we had to get out to face the day. Edward had given up on wiping his hand, his expression nervous as he unconsciously grabbed my hand.

"We'll stick together, right?" my voice shook with uncertainty.

"No matter what." his tone was only slightly more calm than mine.

"Ok." I whispered.

He squeezed my hand and gestured towards the huge building before us. "Shall we?"

I only nodded, not sure I could manage words.

Half of me was terrified, whilst the other half was asking myself what the big deal was.

_You've got Edward._

I took a deep breath, and started to walk forward, into the massive throng of students heading towards the front doors. Yes, I had Edward.

But somehow that thought couldn't erase the feeling of dread in me.

* * *

**FIRST: No, I wasn't being wrong, or dirty, and I didn't mean anything when I said that. I meant 'dirty' as in, not playing by the rules. Not as in, acting hore-ish. I knowit kinda looks bad, as my friends pointed out to me, but that wasn't what I meant.**

**Well.  
That was still quite short... But I figured I've been really mean to you by taking so long to post it, that it'd be better if I wrote the shorter version and posted it, rather than take longer writing the longer version.  
Yes, I _know _I promised to have that picture up by Wednesday, but Becca's a very busy artist. Plus, we got caught in English. You see, we should have been reading... I tried to defend our cause, saying that it was for story purposes only, and that whilst Becca was drawing I was writing, and she was giving me ideas at the same time (almost full blown lie, but still) but our teacher didn't believe us.  
And then we both had, like, a zillion things to do, ranging from parties to homework, detentions (ah! I know! Sorry, I'm just so bad-ass. XD ) to after school clubs (funny how in Year 8, school dominates your life...). So yeah.  
By the way, I just listed all MY excuses there too. As well as Becca's.  
Although somehow I think mine won't cut it... Since it's _me _writing the story, and I know _all too well _how vicious fanfictioners can get...**

**I'm scared now. Please don't kill me.  
Then again, I don't think that many people are reading this yet... Oh well. Whatever.**

**So, want a teaser? Go on, click that little button down there... Or do you just want to tell me how crappy this little fic is and that I should give it up and move on? Tell me that, then.  
And, I want to know how many people are reading this.  
So if you're reading this, review it.  
And like I said, reviewing gets teasers... And helps me to decide on future lemons or not... =D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay. I know, I know, I'm the worst peron on the planet at commitment. I'm sooooo sorry guys (or gals... I dunno what you'd rather be called). Funny thing is, I had exams, which is my excuse for not posting sooner. But during the extremely long and tedious revision sessions, whilst everyone else was listening to iPods, I was writing this. :)**

**Thank you all for the favourites and the story alerts, and for** _**ut aurum lautus per incendia **_**(or Angela, as her profile tells us...) for my first review. I love you all! x**

**I nearly forgot. I need a disclaimer...: Not mine. I may wish with all my heart it was, but it isn't. *sigh***

**Now on with the story...  
**

* * *

"So wait. _You're _best friends with _him_?" asked Jessica for the zillionth time.

"Yes Jessica. We've known each other since we were babies." I sighed. I didn't get what all the fuss was about. But for some reason, all the girls were staring at Edward weirdly (apart from me and Alice, my new best friend).

I mean, it was only _Edward_. Even the Year 8s, even some Year _9_s were stopping and staring. Edward was immensely popular, which frustrated me- it meant we were always separated by a wall of crazy followers.

I had long given up on trying to get to him, and decided to make my own friends. As if on cue, Alice- possibly the smallest (yet nicest) girl I'd ever seen- appeared next to me.

We'd been inseparable ever since.

It was lunch time, and our locker area was packed full of students.

Alice could feel my growing tension, because she suggested that we go and get lunch. I told her I wasn't hungry, although really I was just afraid that _he _would be in there.

"Okay then." she said with a **lot **of enthusiasm for a younger sister.

"You have a brother?" I asked warily as we headed outside.

"Sure. He's in Year 10, so he says to come to him if we have any problems."

"Okay…" I was slightly concerned at this point; mainly because we were going into the deepest (and probably darkest. Not to mention the scariest…) part of the woods.

"Oh, don't worry. I know this place like the back of my hand." I looked at her, my slightly crazy best friend, silently questioning how she could possibly know so much when we'd only been here for half a day. But she just smiled at me and pushed some bushes aside, revealing a gorgeous green park. It had swings, a slide, a lookout tower, a roundabout, and picnic benches. It looked like it'd been there a while, but in a good way; it was weathered, but there was no gum or graffiti anywhere. And sitting there, at the top of the lookout tower, was a large boy with a thick curly brown hair, who I assumed was Alice's brother- Emmett.

Emmett was actually incredibly cool. He was like the big brother I'd never had and always wanted. And I envied Alice even more- she was so lucky, what with her amazingly good looks, brilliant older brother, and (extremely obvious) money.

We'd played in the park for a while (I hadn't been in a park since I was about 4 and still had a nanny, and we had fun! Don't judge) hide and seek, 'it', and the long lost game of ring-a-ring-a-roses. We were now sitting on the grass, talking about our lives. I was telling a particularly funny story about Edward and his first girlfriend when we heard the distant ring of the bell- signalling the end of lunch and all our fun.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet. Alice followed suit, and we started taking off towards the woods and our next lesson.

"Hey, don't worry so much. It'll be okay."

"Shut up Emmett!" Alice shouted over her shoulder. "Just 'cause you have free period! Don't forget it's our first day!"

And with that we were gone, down the hill, and into the science block. Science. One of the classes I was in top set for. This should be fun…

I walked in, the door opening loudly (much to my disliking) and realised that, despite Emmett's easy statement, I _**was **_late. But thankfully, he'd also told us what to do in this case. So I hurried to the back, blushing profusely and muttering some excuse about getting lost that my teacher seemed to swallow. I dropped my bag on the table, trying to quickly get my pencil case out without making any noise. Shoving my bag under the desk, I recognised the other one under there. I sat up slowly, and looked at my neighbour, who was holding a plain A4 green book. I took it wordlessly and wrote my name, subject, and teacher on the front before opening it and writing the date on the first page. The teacher then set a discussion task, so I turned to Edward.

"So. What'd I miss?" I asked lightly.

"Eh. Nothing much. You were only a few minutes late anyway."

"Wow." I was faster than I thought I was. Edward must of seen the look on my face, because he asked: "Why _**were**_ you late?"

I gave him a look that said 'do you really care?'. He winced.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen-"

"You broke your promise." I cut him off in a flat voice that was colder than I'd intended it to be- we were at school, and I didn't want to get into a proper argument with him.

"Look, I didn't _**try **_to stay away from you. In fact, I tried my damnedest to keep my promise, and I'm really, really sorry I broke it." His face was so sincere that I had to giggle.

"Fine." I managed, once I'd calmed down enough. "but you have to make it up to me."

Hi eyes twinkled. "definitely. I'll meet you after P.E., and we'll go home together. Yeah?"

"Yeah." I repeated, grinning at him. His face stretched into a grin of his own, his eyes shining like an anime character.

"Eurgh. If you two are gonna kiss, can you do it outside please?" Mike piped up from across the lab sink. The whole table burst out laughing, and the rest of the lesson continued just as brightly.

Edward walked with me to P.E., and we kept up the playful banter from the lab. I met up with Alice, and her friend Angela, and we had a jolly good time telling jokes and laughing at our pathetic-ness in athletics; until Ms Lord told us to shut up. In the end, it turned out I was in the bottom group- surprise surprise. At least Alice and Angela were with me. That heightened my opinion of P.E. considerably.

I got out of the building, changed and ready to go home, and found that Edward wasn't there.

I sent Alice and Angela on their way, telling them I had to wait for someone. They obliged, unwillingly, and I was left, waiting. I watched as everyone else but Edward walked out, and minutes went past, I kept glancing at my watch. I was getting more and more anxious- we were going to be late for our bus. Finally, I came to a conclusion: there was no Edward, and no time, and I had to get home. So I did the only thing I could do, although my heart was telling me to do the opposite.

I grabbed my stuff and ran for the bus.

It was only when I sat down, that I really started to wonder. Where _**was**_ Edward? Had he really left without me? My eyes started stinging with the tears yet to come, and I squidged them closed. I _**hated **_crying, at the best of times- and I didn't really feel like breaking down on a bus, in front of everyone.

The bus pulled away from school.

_Where are you?_

_

* * *

_**So what do you think? Where is Edward?**

**If y'all have any comments, suggestions, creative criticism, or want to point out spelling mistakes, please do.**

**Don't worry, next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one did. I've already nearly finished it in my notebook. :)**

**I've decided, reviews get teasers. Whether they want them or not. XD  
**


	4. AN Please read, it's for you! xD

**Okay, guys, just because I didn't want you to worry... (Ha, who worries about meh? xD )**

**I changed my pen name. Instead of being Caitie Lizzie Alice, I'm now RawrIshCaitiee :]**

**Also, I didn't want you lot bored whilst I try and thing of a sufficient plot line for the next chapter... Here's a list of my recommended stories:**

**heh, who am I kidding. I can't be arsed to type them all in- just check out my favourites. :) And, of course, my favourite authors. **

**I'm sorry about this taking such a long time, but I'm shtuck. And confused. And... blergh.  
**

**I'll try and get summat up asap. Thanks for not threatening me... **

**xD**

**xox **


End file.
